


The Warped Dildo.

by Rat_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, hhhhhhhh, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_uwu/pseuds/Rat_uwu
Summary: I used an auto generator to make this soo
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Warped Dildo.

Kaede Akamatsu had always loved nasty a poopy hotel with its poised, petite poo poo. It was a place where she felt sad.

She was a horny, horny, whiskey drinker with fluffy hair and curvaceous thighs. Her friends saw her as a sad, sneezing saint. Once, she had even jumped into a river and saved a delicious Shuichi Saihara. That's the sort of woman she was.

Kaede walked over to the window and reflected on her disgusting surroundings. The drizzle rained like crying badgers.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Miu Iruma. Miu was a horny horny with blond hair and charming thighs.

Kaede gulped. She was not prepared for Miu.

As Kaede stepped outside and Miu came closer, she could see the lonely glint in her eye.

Miu gazed with the affection of 9444 horny huge hamsters. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."

Kaede looked back, even more unstable and still fingering the warped dildio. "Miu, stfu," she replied.

They looked at each other with disgusted feelings, like two melodic, mutated mice cuddling at a very horny execution, which had piano music playing in the background and two trucks to the beat.

Suddenly, Miu lunged forward and tried to punch Kaede in the face. Quickly, Kaede grabbed the warped dildio and brought it down on Miu's skull.

Miu's blond hair trembled and her charming thighs wobbled. She looked lonely, her emotions raw like a pleasant, pickled piano.

Then she let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Miu Iruma was dead.

Kaede Akamatsu went back inside and made herself a nice glass of whiskey.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you ha to read this...


End file.
